The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kousa Dogwood botanically known as Cornus Kousa, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kristin Lipka""s Variegated Weeperxe2x80x99.
The new Kousa Dogwood was discovered in a nursery row by the Inventor in a cultivated area in Cedars, Pa., as a naturally occurring branch sport of a plant of an unnamed variety of Cornus Kousa Pendula. This unnamed variety is described as having solid green (nonvariegated) leaves. The selection of this branch sport was based on its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weeping Kousa Dogwood by grafting, has shown that the unique features of this new Weeping Kousa Dogwood are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the new Kousa Dogwood have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with the variations in environment such as temperature, day length, light intensity, nutrition and water status without, however, any variance in genotype. Color notations of the variegated leaves, stems, flowers, and flower buds are determined by the usage of The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart. These color references are being conducted in April under environmentaly controlled (heated greenhouse) conditions. Growth rate during the early stages (new grafts) cannot be fully determined due to the time of the year. The growth rate of the parent plant, with the variegated weeping branch sport, growing in the field is typical of a Weeping Kousa Dogwood. It is approximately 10 yrs old and its dimensions are 8xe2x80x2 high and 5xe2x80x2 wide with a strong weeping habit. This description is as complete as is reasonably possible.
The following observations, measurements, values and comparisons describe plants grown in Cedars, Pa., under both outdoor and heated greenhouse conditions, which closely approximate commercial production conditions. Plants used for this description are fresh grafts and two year old field grown grafts.
Botanical classification: Cornus Kousa; cultivar xe2x80x98Kristin Lipka""s Variegated Weeperxe2x80x99.
Parentage: Naturally occurring branch sport of an unnamed variety of Cornus Kousa Pendula described as having solid green (nonvariegated) leaves.
Type: By grafting scions on to Cornus Kousa seedlings (understock). This is done in January using dormant scions on actively growing seedlings.
Rooting ability has not been determined at this date due to limited plant material.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kristin Lipka""s Variegated Weeperxe2x80x99. The characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kristin Lipka""s Variegated Weeperxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Medium to vigorous growth rate during early stages, slowing at maturity.
2. Large leaves (measurements and color given later) with unique green and white variegated foliage.
The new Weeping Variegated Dogwood differs from the parent variety of Cornus Kousa Pendula primarily in leaf coloration as plants of the new Weeping Dogwood have variegated leaves whereas plants of the parent variety have nonvariegated, solid green leaves.
As of this date and to my knowledge, there are no known weeping varieties of a variegated Kousa Dogwood for comparison.